new girl
by ezria.fitzgomery
Summary: the girl she never thought she would become , hate and disgust filler her heart , her life fell apart when Alison Dilaurentis stepped in. it's time for revenge. but will she able to pay her back when a handsome stranger comes along and make her plan hard to work?an Ezria/PLL story , NOT THE SAME STORYLINE LIKE THE ORIGINAL SHOW (rated M for sexual contact and violence)


_**New town , new start..**_

I don't know how long has it been since I got into the road and started driving. My mind is full of distracting thoughts that a human mind can't handle. No one really knows what I've been through. All the lies and betrays.. all of them came from her..Alison Lauren Dilaurentis , my used to be best friend.

It's been years since I last saw her, since my life became hell because of her stupid mistakes , oh gosh she must have been on moon for me getting caught instead of her. She was something different from all the people I've met. She was the reason I got left out of college , she was the one who turned me against my family, my friends and took everything I had. I gotta admit I had fun with her, she was special in her own way but somehow bad and poisoned. All the crazy things we've done together , they all became my nightmares in sleep and daylight.

Oh finally, I can see the lights of the small town in the distance , I heard about Rosewood before , some people say it's a nice place people to live some don't. I don't care anyway.. all I want is to finish the unfinished business with Alison and leave her as soon as I can.

I already got all of her information from some old common friends , the ones who saw the real side of her. She's living happily after with one rich boyfriend , my target . In the up classed neighborhood in rosewood in which my new rented house will be.

I drive along the streets as I see different sides of the city, it's almost nine o'clock, what a long trip. I follow up the map that is placed next to me on the passenger's seat . my new place doesn't seem too far. I finally get there. it seems nice, kinda crowded but I don't care anyway, it's just a temporary place, I can handle it.

House number 15 with brown walls surrounded by small gardens , seems good from the outside. I park the car and get out as I walk to the truck and start taking off my suit case out of it. I can sense the heavy gazes and staring around me, people already started to whisper about the new girl, great!.

I take a deep breath as I lock the doors of my car and turn around, looking around yourself , I can see a girl about my age staring at me from the distance, she looks nice as I see her walking up to me ,oh oh trouble..

"Umm Hi.. " she said nervously as I observe her , classy high heels and a Prada coat , rich bitch.

" Hey" I answer seconds later as she quickly responds.

"so sorry but I couldn't help and notice that I never met you in this neighborhood..are you new in here?" She asks curiously as I bite my inner lip, suddenly an idea come cross my mind.

" yeah I just moved in here from Chicago" _Chicago local prison more correctly_, the voice in my mind says but I ignore it , I'm not gonna ruin myself by telling the stranger that I just got released from a prison under charge of a _murder_.

"oh then welcome to Rosewood.. I'm Hanna, what's your name?"

"I'm Aria..Montgomery thanks" I say almost instantly as she gives me a warm smile , I don't need a new girly drama right now so it would be much better not to get involve with her.

" well let me know if you need a tour for the city" she offers as I smile.

" I will thanks" she finally leaves off as I lift up my light suit and start walking to the front door. I like to travel light , staying here doesn't require much stuff but some decent clothes , the house already has furniture so I wont be needing anything much.

I found the keys and unlock the door and toss my stuff in , turning around to shut the door close my eyes land on a handsome tall guy far away from me across the street talking to an old lady. Tall ,Blue eyes and brown curls with an attractive smirk in his lips..yummy! Who knows maybe when I'll be done with Alison and her beloved life I'll come back for this guy.

_Fucos Aria! You're not here to get attached , you never get attached anymore , not after what people did to you. _

A warning that I have to remind myself everyday. I take off my jacket and head to different parts of the house , not so bad..

I take off my clothes and head straight under the shower , nothing calms you more than hot water grazing at your skin and runs down, I sigh in relief as I run my hands through my body, my fingers running down and resting firmly on the scars on my hips , a reminder of the misery time back to years ago. Not trying to compliment from myself , despite my scars I've got a good body , my weapon against guys. Nothing can attract a guy to you more than a flat stomach , perky breasts and a great shaped ass which for me is easy to get.

I finally finish washing myself as I wrap a towel around myself and walk out of the shower , one tip about living alone is that you don't have to put on clothes all the time , no one wont be around to even notice. I sit down on the comfy couch as I put my feet on the table in front of me and grab my laptop out of my bag. Turning it on , I search through the local site of the town , nothing really interesting comes along as I sigh and look outside from the window , my eyes start to turn red as I notice the blood coming out of my nose. Dammit.

I lay down firmly on the couch with my head down with a tissue holding firmly on my nose to try to stop the bleeding.

It's getting worse , I don't have much time in rosewood. I wasn't this girl before , I was different , a social girl who was friends with everyone , spending her time on libraries reading different novels , from romance to crime , probably too much crime. A girl who all the guys in the city were chasing but not an easy one to get. My life was perfect , everything was perfect until you got in my life Ali , until you made me to a sick bastard who doesn't even know the name of a guy who had fucked her the night before. You made everyone hate me , now is my turn to ruin you.

I snap out of my thoughts as I notice someone fumbling with the door handle and try to break in. I quickly grab the sharp knife from the pocket of my wallet and hide behind the wall next to the door. As it gets open I immediately jump off and kick the guy as he falls off and I manage to straddle him and put the knife on his throat and stop him from wiggling underneath me. As he stops moving and looks at me terrified I face the same blue eyes I was mesmerized by earlier in the street.

_**End of Chapter 1 **_

_**Hi guys! Hope you like the new storyline I wrote today , I know I've got so many stories to update but I just couldn't stop myself for writing this one. I have so many ideas in my mind for this one I hope you like it. Comment and let me know if you want me to continue this story or not.**_


End file.
